


The Randomest Thing

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the first winter test but the day's not over yet for Max and Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Randomest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



Carlos was trying to open the door to the hotel room with one hand while his other hand was holding on to Max's who looked like could barely stand with how tired he looked. It was the final day of the first winter test and Max was staying an extra few days in Spain to spend some time with Carlos and his family before they fly together to Faenza to finish preparing the car for the next test. 

Carlos finally opens the door and flips the switches on. Max dumps his bag in one corner before he follows Carlos to the bathroom. Max perches himself on the counter as Carlos turns on the shower and gets the water up to to temperature. They have about two hours before they had to head down to join both the Toro Rosso and Red Bull team for dinner. Carlos wanders over to where Max was sat and picks up Max's arms and places them around his neck. He then gives Max a quick kiss before he just holds the younger man in his arms. 

The Spaniard then steps back and takes Max's hand and motions for him to hop off the counter before they help each other out of their clothes. Once they're both naked, they step in the shower and start washing each other. Max picks up the shampoo bottle and squirts some out on his hand before he starts massaging Carlos' scalp. Carlos knows that Max was too tired to do anything else apart from actually take a shower and maybe share a few kisses but being able to be this close to each other was enough for the two of them. 

Once they were done with their shower, they help each other towel off before Carlos hands Max a fluffy robe and Carlos wraps a towel around his waist. They climb on the bed before Carlos set an alarm for 30 minutes incase they fall asleep. Max snuggles close to Carlos, inhaling his scent and taking comfort in his warmth, as Carlos plays with Max's hair. "You did so good today and the other day too." Carlos says as he looks down at Max who had his eyes close. "So did you." Max says in return before he lets out a yawn. "I'm so proud of you Max." Carlos says as he traces lines on Max's arm. He watches as Max's breathing evened out and he must be really tired for him to drift of this fast. "Maxy, stay with me." Carlos says as he gently shakes Max awake. "Yeah, I'm here." Max mumbles out. "That's good." Carlos says with a chuckle, Max snuggling up to rest his head above Carlos' chest above his heart. "I love you Max." Carlos says as he looks down at Max. "I love you too" Max says, his voice getting sleepier with every word.

"Max, will you marry me?" Carlos says and he feels Max go rigid in his arms as he waits for Max to look at him. It felt like forever before Max turns to Carlos with wide eyes. "Yes." Max says, finally. Carlos lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding before he leans down to kiss Max. Carlos breaks the kiss before he gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom. He walks out with his jeans in one hand and a ring in the other. "You've been walking around with that?" Max asks as he waits for Carlos to join him back in bed. "Since Austin." Carlos says before he sits in the bed and takes Max's left hand and gives it a kiss before he slips the ring on his finger. Max holds out his hand and flexes it a few times, getting used to the feeling of the ring. "You were that sure about me?" Max asks as he rests his head on Carlos' shoulder. "I've been sure about you since I first realized I'm in love with you." Carlos says as he places a kiss on top of Max's head. The moment was broken when Carlos' phone went off and they had to get dressed to go join the team for dinner. Once they were dressed, they share one last kiss before they head to meet the rest of the team. 

When they walk in to the hotel restaurant hand in hand, they were met with applause and cheers from both teams and their families going up to them and congratulating them. "They knew?" Max asks Carlos. "Yeah. I had to ask permission from everyone." Carlos says as they see Dan and Dany walk up to them. "Congratulations, mate! Can't believe you popped the question already. I haven't even bought a ring for Jev yet." Daniel says as he goves the two younger men a hug. "Do you like it? I helped pick it out." Dany asks as he examines Max's ring on his hand. "I love it." Max says. It was a simple silver band but Max loved it none the less since it was from Carlos and what it means for them. 

Once everyone was settled and din er was served, they were all surprised when Carlos' dad stood up and asked for everyone's attention. "I would just like to say thank you to everyone, to both teams for taking care of my son from the start. To Daniel for being a good friend and almost a big brother to my son. To Daniil, you've been such a good friend to our Carlitos for years and you're almost like family to us. And to Max, thank you for being a good teammate, best friend and for being the love of my son's life. I'm more than glad to officially welcome you to the family. Everyone, salud!" Everyone raises their glass as Max and Carlos share a look between them. They never expected for everyone to be this supportive of their engagement as they look around to see the people that they travel with for most of the year raise their glass to them and wish them congratulations. Carlos can only imagine what their wedding day would be like to be able to top the happiness he was feeling right now, surrounded by their friends and family and with the love of his life right next to him.


End file.
